Video game user: naruto
by the konoha 2nd demon
Summary: Naruto was minding his own business when he got an ability to view the world like a RPG videogame, so what happens when you mix Naruto, videogame logic and elements, and misc. anime elements, read and find out. this will be a harem fanfic; Naruto/Hinata/Ino/OC, Sasuke/Sakura


Hello everyone in internet-land, I am The konoha 2nd demon, if you read my old version of this fanfic and chapter I apologize but it was not starting the way I wanted it to, so I am remaking it, and I also apologize for the long hiatus but I had a lot of my plate with family, personal, and medical issues. I would also like to announce that I am accepting quest ideas for this fanfic, just send me a private message with the name of the quest, a small back-story, rewards for completion, and punishments for failure, bonuses if any; I am making one so you have a general idea of how I want the set up for it.

Normal speech: "hi there" thinking: 'what the hell'

Demon speech: **"foolish mortal"** Game system: ***try it now*/** **quest alert/** **-observe-/ song title**

In a apartment there was a boy of 12 yrs with blonde hair that can make the sun be in envy and blue eyes that look like a mirror of water, he was an orphan known by most as Naruto Uzumaki, but to the rest is was the demon/kyuubi brat. 12 years ago a giant nine-tailed fox appeared as if out of nowhere and attacked the village, many shinobi had paid the ultimate sacrifice defending their home and family until, Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage sealed it into a newly born infant at the cost of his life, the infant was Naruto Uzumaki or really Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto who was getting up was heading to the washroom to wash up before starting the day, it has been a week since the Mizuki incident (I am saying in this universe the team placements aren't for 2 more weeks) when he saw the words:

 ***Naruto Uzumaki-level 9-academy student* Please say or think "next" to continue**

"um ok that's weird" Naruto said, then he closed his eyes and flared up his chakra a bit believing this was a genjutsu. When Naruto opened his eyes he still saw the words:

 ***Naruto Uzumaki-level 9-academy student* Please say or think "next" to continue**

Naruto who had thought that he nothing to lose had said "ok I play along" he cleared his throat and said "next". The words then disappeared and the words which were being read by a female voice(if you played I-ninja, imagine the voice for the boss battle tutorial for the vehicles and weapons):

 ***Congratulations on receiving the gamer ability, this ability will allow you to live your life as a video game, you are now a gamer and as shinobi, and may give items and abilities from different planes of existent, this will work in your favor now let's see you stats by saying stats; try it now***

Naruto then said the word "Stats".

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: the gamer**

 **Level: 9**

 **Health: 5000/5000**

 **Health regeneration: 600/10secs**

 **Chakra: 275,000/275,000**

 **Chakra regeneration rate: 200/1sec**

 **Stamina: 500,000/500,000**

 **Stamina regeneration rate 300/2secs**

 **Elemental affinity: wind, fire, earth**

 **Money: 50,000 ryo**

 **Bio: Naruto is the current jinchuriki of the nine-tails, and because of this he has been through many hardships but he still persevere through them. He has never known his parents, but to him his friends are close enough to family and he will tooth and nail, and also crawl through the nine circles of hell for them.**

 **Perks**

 **kyuubi jinchuriki: health regeneration; stamina, and chakra regeneration boost; 40% extra chakra points per level up**

 **prankster king from hell: 15% extra Dex , 30% more stealth**

 **Uzumaki blood: 45% more chakra gained, -30% chakra control gained, kenjutsu exp gained 1.5 times faster**

 **stats**

 **Str: 20; your strength, it helps you to lift and wield objects. It gives an increase of physical attacks whether its unarmed or with handheld weapons**

 **Int:5; your intelligence, it helps you to memorize topics, details, and important details. It also gives a bonus in chakra-based attacks**

 **Wis:4; your wisdom, it helps you understand topics and subjects more easily and effectively. This is important detail in learning a jutsu or attacks faster**

 **Dex:15; your dexterity, it increases your maximum health, chakra, and regeneration of both. Level this to increase effectiveness of techniques**

 **Luk:20; your luck, it increases chances of finding unique weapons and items. Increases your chances of giving out critical hits**

 **Stm:20; your stamina, it helps you to run faster and not slow down mid-run due to obstacles and jumping. This increases your time in combat and in training before tiring**

 **Acc:18; your accuracy, it helps to improve the chance of hitting enemies with range weaponry. This increases the chance of critical hits with range attacks**

 **Cont:5; your chakra control, this helps to evenly dispatch chakra for attacks and jutsu. This gives you better control of jutsu and reduces how much excessive chakra you release**

 **Chr: 30; your charisma, this is means your influence in speech, your charisma affects your chances at diffusing combat situations by convincing enemies to flee, defect, or surrender, this also affects your overall confidence, the higher it is the more of money you can convince someone to pay you or to take off the overall price of something you are buying**

"what the hell" Naruto exclaimed "why are my intelligence and wisdom so low I know I am not smart but I never thought I was this dumb, hmm but it turns I have three elements to my affinity so my arsenal may be bigger than most".

 ***looks like you need to study more, I suggest hitting the books but first let's see what skills you got by saying "skills", try it now***

 **'** well might as well see what skills I have, maybe this gamer thing game me something new, next' Naruto had thought to himself

 **Skills**

 **Shurikenjutsu: the ability to use and handle shuriken, you can throw them-level 3**

 **Kunaijutsu: the ability to use and handle kunai, you can throw or use them as a knife in a fight-level 5**

 **Taijutsu: the ability to fighting unarmed, your fists can be deadly weapons if trained and used right-level 5**

 **Kenjutsu: the ability of sword fighting, you can use it to slash, stab, parry, or defend using the blade-level 2**

 **Free-running: the skill of running and not slowing downing due to obstacles. you jump over, slide under, or just straight through them-level max**

 **Gamer's body: you live your life and level up your skills like it is a video game, a goodnight's rest heals your HP to max and removes any injuries, you are now immune to any diseases, and nonlethal poisons are only temporary-level max**

 **Gamer's eye: you can see the level of everyone you see when you want, you are now immune to mental diseases and genjutsu-level max**

 **Observe: you can now "observe" others, this ability lets you see the name, level, and description of people, the higher the level the more information on a person you get; and the name, rarity, and description of weapons-level 2**

"umm ok, I never picked up a sword so how am I a level 2 in kenjutsu" Naruto asked himself.

* **because you noticed something of importance your Wis has gone up a level- now level 5***

'so I can get skill points for doing specific tasks hmm that can help' Naruto thought to himself.

 ***It looks like you are getting the hang of it, just a few more things to go over, let's see your jutsus, you can also see videos of them being used for your enjoyment or for educational purposes; just say "jutsus", try it now**

Naruto wanted to see what his jutsu levels are, so he said "jutsus".

 **Jutsu list**

 **Shadow clone jutsu-level 4- this jutsu was made for a few reasons, first to infiltrate enemy camps or strongholds, second for combat use though limited for normal shinobi, finally third and most importantly for Uzumaki clan members to counter their infamous lack of chakra control to use clone jutsus regardless of their ability of not being able to use D and E rank jutsu, as well as 85% of genjutsu; tip: whatever the clones see or hear you will know but getting their memory after they disperse, ninja exercises except strength gaining ones can be done by clones and the original gains the results:(this jutsu is the secret of beating paperwork); 1000 cp per clone**

 **Sexy jutsu-level max- this jutsu is your own original jutsu used as a joke but has an semi-effective distraction effect as well as an incapacitation effect on perverts; be warn using this in the presence of women is a series risk to your health and/or life from either enemies or allies; 100 cp**

 **Chakra chains-locked-this was the unique ability of the kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki, it allowed for her chakra to take a physical form in the shape of chains with a bladed tip at the end-unlocking requires chakra control of level 12**

 **Substitution jutsu- level max- this jutsu is standard for dodging attacks and traps by substituting you for a log, rock, or anything or anyone else; 100 cp**

 **Henge-level max- this allows for you to change your appearance to that of others and if high enough you are able to actually alter yourself to become them or anything from a kunai to a rock; 100 cp**

Naruto was looking at the screen and looking over the details when he saw the words Uzumaki and clan together and he realized that he was of a clan " what the hell there's an Uzumaki clan, why am I not with them, I mean this thing says I am Uzumaki so why am I not; I got to ask gramps" Naruto exclaimed "and this woman, Kushina Uzumaki is she somehow related to me".

 **New quest: The Uzumaki Relation**

 **you have found out of the Uzumaki clan and about a woman named Kushina, and you wonder of your relation to this clan, look for information about them such as from the library or ask the hokage.**

 **success: 200xp, ?, ?**

 **failure: nothing**

 **bonus for finding out relationship to Kushina Uzumaki: ?,?**

 *** it looks like you received your first quest, quests are basically missions that you can or sometimes must do, quests may qualify as shinobi missions, personal missions, or favors to others; rewards will always be exp, most of the time money as well, and sometimes it will be reputation points with other, gear/weapons, jutsu scrolls, or skill books, you will be able to see all quests you have by saying quest log, try it now***

Naruto said "quest journal" and a new blue window the size of a clipboard appeared saying the words "The Uzumaki Relation" with the back story of the quest and the requirements to complete it. 'hmm maybe I should go ahead and ask jiji about the Uzumaki clan' Naruto thought to himself

 *** I am guessing you want to go and complete the quest but there are only a few more things left, the next is the most important to gamers, the inventory, which is a personal hammer space or separate dimension to store all items you obtain may they be weapons, clothes, food, gear, etc; the only restriction is living beings are not able to be stored; you have items already in there such as the clothes you are wearing, and a few gifts from us to you, access your inventory by saying "inventory", the inventory can be access and control by your fingers if need be; try it now***

Naruto said "inventory", and a new pop window the size of a laptop monitor with a semi-see through human icon what looked like Naruto with his legs a little open and his arms 4" from his waist and a grid of empty icons that were 12x12 with tabs that were labeled all, weapons, gear/clothes, medicine, food, and misc. the Naruto human icon had the clothes he was wearing, and in the item section there was a icon of a katana, and three books, one that said building and repair 101, one said beginner's guide to forging and blacksmithing, and the final one said culinary 101. Naruto then pick the katana and a small dim flash of light had a katana with a red cloth grip and a rounded cross tsuba.

 ***looks like you got your first weapon how about you use the observe ability to check out the stats, rarity, and bio of the weapon; the rarity goes as: poor, common, uncommon, elite, unique, and legendary; weapons can also be given a unique name which will be how they are labeled in the inventory; you may use observe on a person to see their level and stats, you may use it on food to see how they affect you and their condition, books/scrolls to see which skill you gain or level up; try it now***

Naruto looked at the sword and said "observe" and his eyes turned from blue to amber and his pupils turn camera lens in appearance.

 **-katana(starter)-**

 **type: sword; one handed**

 **rarity: common**

 **ability: customizable hilt and tsuba, chakra conductive**

 **a gamer's first katana, this katana is always given in the beginning to gamers with interest and/or heritage related to swords, the color of the grip cloth and the tsuba's shape can be changed**

 ***observation skill has leveled up because of first time use- now level 3***

Naruto took a few test swings and felt that the sword felt almost natural but a few adjustments can be made. Naruto then took the books in his hands when the screen came back

 ***books and scrolls, these can be sometimes you greatest rewards 2nd to exp, and in a 3 way tie with gear and money; books can unlock and/or give new skills; skill books can give new skills like tailoring, forging, and more; scrolls can give jutsu, and knowledge; reading a book for a skill that you already got will level it up unless you already read the same book; it looks like you have three and these are special they give you 3 levels of experience in their field, to quick study just tap it twice and the knowledge go to your head but at the cost of the booking being destroyed; or you can read it manually and for each page you completely read your exp in the field you are reading goes up, and the book remains intact***

'jeez this gamer thing is definitely going to help me become a great ninja, hmm well I guess I should read manually but I want to practice my skills and if I learn the building and repair, I can probably remodel a entire floor as my apartment since no one else lives in the same building as the "kyuubi brat", maybe jiji can give me the money to get the supplies, maybe I should also tell him about this gamer thing' Naruto had thought to himself.

 ***your planning of your skills and how to use them has made your Wis and Int go up:**

 **Wis has leveled up to 7; Int has leveled up to 6***

 ***your decision to tell the hokage shows your trust in him, increases your rep with him:**

 **your reputation has reached max**

' reputation' Naruto asked himself, 'what is that in this thing'

 ***reputation, this is how those around will treat you and think of you, reputation starts at neutral when meeting a new person; it goes up to "friendly", which it means that they would enjoy your company a little bit and it means you can have a conversation easily with. The next positive level is one of these two: "respected", or "admired"; "respected" means that you are respected on either in terms of friendship or in terms of skills; at this level you are able to ask for favors, such as tips for fighting, sparring, or to hang out; "admired" means that you are admired as a person and it can be the start of feelings towards love. The last level towards the positive side of reputation is either: "exalted" or "loved"; "exalted" means you are highly respected and looked up to, you may gain fans whether they be of the opposite or same gender, or they may be young children who look to you as a role model, another way is the affection of a surrogate family member towards you ; "loved" means that you are loved romantically by someone, at this level they care, love, and cherish you to the point they may be consider being with you romantically either as a lover or a spouse; you have now seen the positive side now for the negative side it begins with "disliked", at this level you are not liked but neither are you hated, a person who dislikes you will not enjoy being around you but they would not attack you unless provoked; they will interact with you but conversations will not be pleasant and for favors they will have to be convinced to do them. The next negative level is "hate", at this level people you know at a personal basis will be looking for reasons to hurt you non-lethally or harass you if for no reason simply because they want to. The last negative level is "hostile" this is the worst level in the reputation grid, people who want nothing but severely hurt, or kill you, this is the base for enemies such as enemy ninja, bandits, or wild fierce animals. You can see a list of people you interacted with and see your reputation with them by saying "rep", try it now, you can pick people to see their levels and stats based on your observation skill***

Naruto was curious how others see him, and thought 'rep'. A new window the size of a tablet but the width was 40% more with a list of names.

 **Shikamaru Nara: friendly**

 **Choji Akimichi: friendly**

 **Shino Aburame: neutral**

 **Kiba Inuzuka: disliked**

 **Hinata Hyuga; admired**

 **Ino Yamanaka: disliked**

 **Sakura Haruno: disliked**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: disliked**

 **Civilians of konoha: hated**

 **Iruka Umino: respected (brother/father figure)**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi: exalted (grandfather figure)**

Naruto was looking and thought 'ok I knew that I wasn't popular and had hatred towards me but I didn't know that Hinata admired me' Naruto blushed 'well maybe I should learn a few things about her'. Naruto then tapped on Hinata's name, and a window the size same as the one that had his profile popped up, it had a picture of Hinata standing straight up with her arms by her waist.

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Title: Hyuga heiress**

 **Level: 15**

 **Bio: Hinata Hyuga is the first born of the Hyuga clan head Hiashi Hyuga; she is has self-confidence issues and due to them she second guesses herself. Hinata has gained an admiration for Naruto for his confidence in himself and his determination to never give up**

 *** higher observation skill required to see more***

'wow I never would have thought Hinata would have feelings for me, maybe I should see if I can become closer friends with her and see if a relationship is possible, now let's see about these books'. Naruto then put the books on top of a table and he tap the build and repair book, then the forging/blacksmith book, and finally the culinary book twice, the books then glowed and started to dissipate into a light yellow energy that went to Naruto's head.

 ***Carpentry skill unlocked:**

 **Carpentry skill now level 3**

 **Able to make a wooden items**

 **Time for repairing wooden items slightly reduced**

 ***light armor forging skill now unlocked:**

 **Light armor forging now level 3**

 **Able to make leather armor**

 **Able to make wire-mesh armor**

 ***heavy armor forging skill now unlocked:**

 **Heavy armor forging now level 3**

 **Able to make iron armor**

 ***slashing weapon forging skill now unlocked:**

 **Slashing weapon forging now level 3**

 **Able to make iron slashing weapons**

 ***throwing weapon forging skill now unlocked**

 **Throwing weapon forging now level 3**

 **Able to make iron throwing weapons**

 ***culinary skill now unlocked:**

 **Culinary now level 3**

 **Able to make/cook basic foods and recipes such as eggs, rice, and meat**

 **Chance of burning food lowered**

' sweet now I can definitely can get some good gear, I might also might be able to finally have some real food in my stomach, I wonder if there's anything left to learn about this gamer thing'

 ***the last 2 things are the dungeon and party/guild system; there are different types of dungeons; there is a monster dungeon where you go to fight and kill monsters and artificial human beings such as bandits and others; you killing them gives you exp to level yourself up and level up your skills, enemies will always drop money for you to use to buy items; The second dungeon and the final dungeon is the empty dungeon where you are able to control what enemies spawn and if they can attack or not; this is recommended for you to test new skills and jutsus, the empty dungeon will appear like the real world but any damage dealt and damage to the environment disappear once dungeon is close; to access a dungeon say "create (monster, or empty) dungeon". Lastly there is the party/guild system; you are able to make a group or "party" to do dungeons and to keep in contact, members of your party get to see their life as game as well but you have the ability to give them a water-down version of this ability or the full version, the guild is a organization or group which is a more lasting version of the party system, they will be able to make parties of people on their own but you have the ability to kick them out of the guild which will automatically take away their gamer ability, a guild may sometimes need a base of operations this may be a house you own or a fortress you control;, to add a person to a party say " invite {insert name} to party, for guild just replace the word party with guild;, that is all the info on the gamer system if you need to re-read any of this say menu, and find the manual tag and these windows are there and a few extra features may appear but for now that is all, so now good luck and mostly importantly don't get cocky and die an embarrassingly stupid death like an idiot***

' wow that took awhile but first let me see something, menu' Naruto thought. A clipboard size window with a tag on the left with the words stats system, skills systems, rep system, book/scroll system, inventory system, and party/guild system. 'ok that seems organized so I can find what I need, but first the quest'. Naruto then went to see the one person who treats him like family, like a grandson; he went to go see the hokage.

Naruto was his way to the hokage office when I saw a lot of people's names and levels, most of the had the title of civilian, so Naruto automatically knew that they hated him but he kept his new katana which is now on his back with the handle showed by his right shoulder, he kept looking and observing their moves so if they attack he can counter; seeing the katana the villagers scurried off like miserable rats or at least the civilians did.

The hokage who was an elderly man with grey hair, bald at the top wearing white robes and white hat was in heated battle with his worst enemy, the bane of all leaders, the reason many leaders are divorced for not spending time with their significant others; paperwork. When they come, they came in piles and piles and like they were some kind curse from the gods, they multiply when they often look away. The hokage whose name was Hiruzen Sarutobi was coming to the end of his rope that was his patience; ' Dear Kami, please give me an escape even if it's a short one, or a annoyance like Naruto doing a prank on someone' he thought when he heard a knock on the door; 'thank you' "come on in".

Naruto then came in and when he saw his grandfather figure he lowered his defenses due to the aura of family like love towards one another, the hokage who would use every loophole he has in his arsenal will defend Naruto and Naruto who if he had learned someone was planning to hurt his "jiji" will have throw his mercy out the window, hunt the wannabe assailant, and torture them to the point where death will be mercy that would be prolonged and finally delivered brutally slow and painfully. "hey jiji what's up" Naruto asked to his surrogate grandfather .

"ah Naruto what are you doing here, and please tell me you are not only here to just to hide from someone you pulled a prank on". Naruto faux-gasped "jiji how can you think that, I just came here to spend time with the man I see as a grandfather, I thought you had more faith in me". The hokage simply rose an eyebrow and Naruto just laughed "sorry sorry, I couldn't resist". Naruto then changed his face impression into a more serious look "I came to ask why I wasn't told there was an Uzumaki clan which I am a member by blood and who is Kushina Uzumaki".

The Hokage look surprised and asked "Naruto where did you hear that name", Naruto then said "invite Hiruzen Sarutobi to party". The hokage then saw a screen that said:

 ***Naruto Uzumaki has invited you to join his party***

 ***Do you accept [yes/no]***

He then looked at Naruto, Naruto then said "this ability told me", he then explained the gamer in detail to his greatest ability. Naruto then said "jiji the ability said I have Kushina's ability of chakra chains, tell me who is she, is she related to me". The hokage then sighed and said "you have no idea how weird it is to hear you refer to your mother by name", Naruto then went wide eye and asked" she's my mother, is she alive, is she dead…did she abandon me" he asked with his voice becoming quieter and almost desperate. The hokage then hugged Naruto and said "I am sorry but your mother died during the kyuubi attack, she lost her life using her chains to restrain the kyuubi, but she loved very, very much, it tore her heart as she died knowing she was going to be separated from you".

Naruto then began to tear up and hugged the hokage back, they stay like that for a few minutes and the anbu who were hidden guarding the hokage who if not for their training would had cried due to the touching moment. The hokage then pulled back and said "as for the Uzumaki clan they were a clan of amazing ninja who were specialists with Fūinjutsu alongside kenjutsu that resided in the hidden whirlpool village in water country, they were allies to the village but during the third shinobi war they were attacked by a combine army of the hidden rock, cloud and mist, but an Uzumaki would never go down without putting one hell of a fight, when the last sword was down, 95% of the opposing army went down. But many say several Uzumakis had escaped but were scattered". Hiruzen then went to his desk and took out three scrolls and gave them to Naruto. "these scrolls were to be given to you on a later date but I say you deserve them now, the red one is a letter from your mother with kenjutsu style and favorite jutsus, the second one is the deed to the apartment building where you are staying at it was build for the Uzumakis when they came to the village and now it's yours and finally the third is a storage scroll of Uzumaki items that leaf nin scavenge from the ruins of the hidden whirlpool". Naruto then took the scrolls until a game screen popped up

 ***** **quest-Uzumaki relation-completed**

 *** you have passed the quest and learned of your clan and your mother***

 ***Rewards:**

 **Uzumaki artifact storage scroll**

 **Uzumaki kenjutsu scroll**

 **Kushina's letter to you**

 **Deed to apartment**

 **Kushina's jutsu list**

 **200xp**

"well looks like I passed my first quest jiji" Naruto said happily but still teary eye "well I am going to see what my mom left for me take care jiji" Naruto said before he left to his home after he got there he decided to see what his mother had left him and when he picked the jutsu scroll and kenjutsu scroll and double tapped them, they disappeared into golden particles and went to Naruto's head

 ***new jutsu learned- fire style: hell flame bullet jutsu- B rank**

 **Fire style: hell flame bullet now level 1**

 **Damage: 20-26 pts per second**

 **Cost: 50 chakra per second**

 ***new jutsu learned- water style: water bullet jutsu- B rank**

 **Water style: water bullet now level 1**

 **Damage: 30-35**

 **Cost: 35 chakra**

 ***new jutsu learned- fire style: inferno tiger jutsu- A rank**

 **Damage: 60+15pts per second**

 **Cost:60 chakra per second**

 *** new kenjutsu style learned- kyuubi fang style**

Naruto went through what he learned and decided to start a dungeon and said "create dungeon"

 ***dungeon creation mode activated, available dungeons***

 **Ranx dungeon: artificially made ninjas; common loot: money, swords, ninja scrolls and gear**

 **Zombie dungeon: undead enemies; common loot: money, building materials, scraps**

 **Beastial dungeon: beasts and monsters; common loot, leather and bone armor and weapons**

 **Empty dungeon: you summon enemies you have fought before: common loot, and common loot from enemy's origin dungeon**

 ***which dungeon do you wish to enter***

Naruto thought and said "create Ranx dungeon" before he was engulf a bright light and disappeared.

** well first chapter is over of my re-do again sorry for the wait, and I also accepting quest ideas and weapon/gear ideas, I am also accepting jutsu ideas; but they can be available to others not just Naruto.**


End file.
